Dream Catcher
by denra31
Summary: Kisah cinta rumit oleh Penangkap Mimpi berawal dari Grape Float. Atas pemikiran 6 remaja 18 tahun dan 2 pria 21 tahun, apa mereka mampu mencari jalan keluar? Bagaimana akhir kisah bagi semuanya? / "Masa lalu bukanlah bayangan untuk masa depan. Tapi masa lalu merupakan pacuan untuk masa depan yang lebih baik" / -LuKai/HanKai- TaeKai, HunKai, ChanKai, MyungJong
1. Chapter 1

**_Dream Catcher / Teaser_**

Author : denra

Pair : HanKai/LuKai *seme!Luhan x Kai!uke*

Slight : TaeKai, HunKai, ChanKai, MyungJong (nyempil nih couple -_- #dirajam MyungJong #denra pundung)

Genre : Romance &amp; Friendship

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T+

Dis : They're self. Denra fiction.

Warn : BL, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Menyimpang EYD, JEYEK =w=

.

.

.

A/N : Ini sebenarnya khayalan yang gak sengaja lewat waktu denra dikasih penangkap mimpi sama nyokap. Awalnya mau bikin LuKai yang slight!HunKai. Tapi entah dapet ide darimana bikin banyak slight dengan uke!Kai. Sempet pundung, bisa sukses atau malah gatot nih ff.

Respon salah satu sahabat denra = "Kai direbutin dong?". Padahal dia gak sadar alurnya berasal dari dia. Yup, selain dari penangkap mimpi, ff ini juga terinspirasi dari kisah cinta sahabat denra. Meski konfliknya gak serumit ff ini. Aslinya sahabat denra ditaksir sama 4 orang cowo yang karakternya beda.

Disini denra bedain penokohannya. Sifatnya juga denra bikin sedikit mirip doang.

Buat Arfariana Wira Utami a.k.a ArfarianaSPENSA, Thanks arny3t~ Udah mau jadi inspirasi sahabatmu yang laknat ini. Buka-buka aib lagi. Mian, and Saranghae! Meskipun kamu kelas 9E, denra 9F, melda 9E, putri 9E, dan zaydan 9J, persahabatan kita harus tetap terjaga 'key? Kita kan E-Unit! Anak-anak 8E, kelas paling kece dulu! 'ony3t' fams kan selalu bersama! Love U Ny3t~!

.

.

.

!*::::*! Happy Reading !*::::*!

.

.

.

!*::::*! Teaser !*::::*!

.

.

.

Dari sebuah pengharapan….

'Jika benda ini memang berfungsi, apa benar bisa? Jika aku meminta Luhan berada di dekatku, kau bisa mewujudkannya? Aku lebih banyak berharap kau membuatnya terjadi. Semoga permohonanku terkabul.'

Diantara cinta dan obsesi...

"Kau menyukai bocah itu?"

"Malam ini, aku akan menyatakannya pada Jongin, Lu."

"Luhan menyukaimu juga ya? Kenapa bisa seperti ini, Jonginnie?"

"Ya, aku membencimu karena kau selalu dekat dengan Sehun. Kenapa kau tak dekat denganku saja, eoh? Kau tau, aku mencintaimu, Jonginnie…"

"APA JIKA AKU BERHENTI, KAU AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU?!"

"Kau akan menyesal menolakku. Ketenaranmun akan lenyap! Kau tau, kau terkenal karena aku yang terkenal!"

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU PERBUAT?!"

"Menyebalkan. Kau menghalangiku memiliki Jongin."

"Jongin… Akan kupastikan kau menyesal."

"Jika Luhan menjadi namjachingu Jongin, maka itu masalah Taemin."

"Putuskan namja jingga itu dan jadilah kekasihku…"

"Jika kau menyesal dan tak berniat menyukainya, kenapa tak dari dulu eoh?"

"Semoga kau bisa MELUPAKANNYA. Kau paham bukan?"

"A-aku memang bodoh, sunbae. Tapi…aku mencintai Luhan hyung.."

Tentang pemenang dan memenangkan….

"Aku memang mendukungmu. Aku memang merelakannya untukmu. Tapi tidak dengan berhenti mencintai."

"Hyung…jawabannya iya."

"Kau memilihnya! Dan itu salah, Jongin! Bagiku itu salah! Kau harusnya milikku! Seharusnya aku sang pemenang!"

"Seindah apapun dunia disini, semenarik apapun dunia ini, dunia-ku tetaplah kau. Kim Jongin adalah dunia bagi Xi Luhan."

Mengalah dan kekalahan….

'Lu, apa kau akan berhenti jika aku merelakannya?'

"Aku… Aku akan mengalah untukmu."

"**Luhan, you're the loser.**"

Makna persahabatan dan persaudaraan….

"Perjuangkan saja cintamu. Aku tak ingin kau mengalah layaknya kita berebut kue natal di masa kecil."

"Lu, aku serius."

"Kau tidak tahu-menahu mengenai hidupku! Jadi jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tau!"

"Kau berubah, Taem."

"Manusia mengalami berkali-kali fase perubahan dalam hidupnya, kau ingat?"

"Karena kita sahabat bukan? Kau bukan temanku, tapi kau sahabatku. Aku benar kan, Taem?"

"Aku hanya ingin kita bersahabat lagi.."

"Jadi…kita sahabat?"

'Aku disini, Jong. Akan selalu ada disini untukmu.'

Mencintai dan dicintai….

"Kau boleh menjawab kapanpun selama aku masih hidup. Karena aku akan mencintaimu sampai waktuku berakhir."

"Aku tak pernah bermaksud membuatnya menyukaiku…"

"Sejujurnya ini diluar kendalimu, Jongin. Kau tidak bisa melarang orang lain menyukaimu."

"Ah ya, aku lupa kau masih mencintai Jongin."

"Tapi dia mencintaimu..."

Masa lalu dan masa depan….

"**Masa lalu bukanlah bayangan untuk masa depan. Tapi masa lalu merupakan pacuan untuk masa depan yang lebih baik.** Ingat itu."

"Taemin kembali ke masa lalunya, Jong. "

"Karena seseorang pernah berkata padaku. **Masa lalu bukanlah bayangan untuk masa depan. Tapi masa lalu merupakan pacuan untuk masa depan yang lebih baik. **Jika memang ini masa lalumu, berusahalah membuat masa depan yang lebih baik."

"Dengarkan hyung.. **Masa lalu bukanlah bayangan untuk masa depan. Tapi masa lalu merupakan pacuan untuk masa depan yang lebih baik.**"

"Kau masa depanku dan aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

Impian dan mimpi….

"Kau sadar? Ini bisa saja merenggut masa depanmu! Mimpimu sebagai direktur perusahaan ayahmu! Harapan ibumu yang ingin kau sukses menggantikannya! Apa kau belum cukup sadar?!"

"Itu bukan mimpiku, asal kau tau.."

"Setidaknya hargai ibumu, Taemin!"

"Kau akan berhasil jika kau terus berusaha."

Kisah cinta rumit oleh Penangkap Mimpi berawal dari sebuah Grape Float. Atas pemikiran 6 remaja 18 tahun dan 2 pria 21 tahun, apa mereka mampu mencari jalan keluar? Bagaimana akhir kisah bagi semuanya?

!*::::*! Coming Soon !*::::*!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dream Catcher / Chap. 1_**

A/N : Annyeong~ Denra mau nanya, apa ada yang udah baca teaser ff ini? Bagi yang udah baca, mohon gak usah dianggap. Karena…..itu iseng -_- Sebenernya kalau bisa pen denra bikin kek trailer film gituh. Tapi ya Jongin kan belum ada dramanya dan cara bikinnya susah lagi. Mesti motong kepala dulu supaya gak mumet/? Ya pokoknya anggap aja itu iklan kagak jelas oke? Langsung baca aja ya~ - No Bash – No Palgiat – Review bagi yang berkenan -

.

.

.

!*::::*! Happy Reading !*::::*!

"Jongin!"

Namja tan yang merasa terpanggil berbalik dan mendapati sunbae-nya sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ne?"

Chanyeol berusaha mengatur nafasnya sebelum menjawab. "Kau hari ini pulang dengan siapa?"

Jongin mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Oh, bukan rahasia lagi Park Chanyeol, sunbae dengan senyum cerah itu menyukai Kim Jongin di sekolah ini. Dan Jongin sadar, Chanyeol tengah melemparkan segala jurus pendekatan sekarang. Bukannya Jongin tak mau. Hey, siapa yang tak suka dengan kapten basket sekolah, selalu mengharumkan nama sekolah melalui berbagai kompetisi basket. Tapi, ayolah, Chanyeol itu dikelilingi banyak orang, pandai bergaul dan masalahnya disitu. Jongin bukan manusia sejenis Chanyeol. Jongin tak dingin, temannya banyak. Hanya saja Jongin sedikit 'alergi' mengenai percaya diri. Jongin tak pernah siap jika harus menjadi kekasih Chanyeol dan menjadi sorotan utama di sekolah ini. Jangankan begitu, dengan memegang embel 'orang yang disukai Chanyeol' saja, Jongin sudah cukup tersiksa melihat berbagai pandangan orang sekolah.

"Aku pulang dengan Jongsuk hyung, sunbae."

Bohong. Untung saja Chanyeol tak terlalu dekat dengan keluarganya. Jika tidak, Chanyeol pasti tau ia sedang berbohong. Terang-terang Jongsuk, kakak Jongin sedang berada di Jepang mengurusi perusahaan keluarga mereka.

Chanyeol meringis kemudian berdecak kesal. "Tck, panggil aku Chan hyung saja, Jongin."

"Ah, ne. Chan hyung, aku…. harus pergi."

Jongin tak mau berlama-lama dengan Chanyeol. Sebab, Sungjong, sahabatnya bilang Jongin itu tak pandai berbohong. Jika mata Jongin sudah berkeliaran menghindari tatapan lawan bicaranya, bisa dipastikan Jongin berbohong. Maka dari itu, sebelum gelagatnya nampak, lebih baik dia menjauh kan?

Jongin membungkuk dan berbalik arah, kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Sekedar ingin tahu, Jongin menoleh ke belakang. Tepatnya penasaran, apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol setelah dirinya pergi. Hasilnya? Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya lega melihat Chanyeol menjauh dengan arah berlawanan. Sementara kakinya terus saja melangkah ke depan.

SREET

Jongin hampir berteriak kala seseorang menariknya ke arah koridor yang sepi. Tapi hal itu ia urungkan, setelah melihat siapa pelakunya. Hufftt… Satu lagi pembuat masalah di hari ini selain Chanyeol.

Orang itu mendorong Jongin dan mengunci pergerakan yang mungkin saja Jongin lakukan. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

Jongin menghela nafas sejenak. Teman sekelasnya ini! Terang-terang dia lebih pendek dibanding Jongin. Tapi kenapa aura seme dan sifat posessifnya luar biasa? "Ayolah, Taem. Kita sudah membicarakan ini. Aku netral, tak pernah memihakmu ataupun Chan hyung."

"Panggilan baru eoh?" celos Taemin masih dengan mata tajamnya. Astaga! Sudah baik-baik Jongin ingin menerangkan, Taemin terus bernada dingin? Jongin jadi bingung, bagaimana bisa Minho sunbae menyukai Taemin dan mengatakan betapa manisnya namja bermarga Lee ini?

Jongin menyingkirkan tangan kanan Taemin yang mengekang ruang geraknya. "Aku hanya mencoba adil, Taem. Kau tau? Tak seharusnya kau seperti ini. Tingkatanmu dan Chan hyung itu sama. Apa kau tak sadar?"

Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Taemin tanpa berniat tersenyum sedikit pun. Di mata Jongin, Taemin sudah terlalu terobsesi dengannya. Dan Jongin rasa itu bukan hal yang bagus.

Taemin tersenyum getir, hampir tak terlihat. "Iya, aku sadar. Seperti ini hanya membuatku layaknya namja gila yang terobsesi padamu. Kau dengar! Aku gila karenamu, Kim Jongin! Argh!" teriak Taemin keras. Tangan Taemin bergerak menjambak kasar rambut almond-nya.

Jongin dengar itu. Jongin mendengar dengan jelas teriakan frustasi Lee Taemin. Tapi kesalahan besar jika harus berbalik dan menghampiri Taemin. Jongin tak mau beberapa kemungkinan buruk terjadi karena itu.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk sendiri di halte dekat sekolah. Menopangkan seluruh berat kepalanya pada tiang di pinggiran tempat duduk. Pandangannya kosong. Sorot matanya terus saja tertuju pada jalanan. Jongin bingung. Dua orang dengan marga Park dan Lee membuatnya bingung.

Park Chanyeol, disamping ia terkenal, Chanyeol juga orang yang ceria. Pasti hari-hari Jongin akan dihiasi tawa jika menjadi kekasih Chanyeol.

Lalu Lee Taemin, pada dasarnya teman sekelasnya dan Sungjong ini baik. Di hari pertama bertemu, kesannya sangat baik. Hingga pada suatu hari berita Chanyeol yang menyukai Jongin tersebar sangat pesat di sekolah. Bersamaan dengan Jongin yang mengetahui Taemin juga menyukainya. Jongin tentu terkejut. Setaunya hubungan Minho dan Taemin baik saja, sampai Taemin memutuskan salah satu sunbae mereka itu. Taemin bilang, itu semua karena Jongin. Karena dirinya mencintai Jongin.

Jongin terlihat kembali menghela nafasnya. "Luhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

.

Jongin sedang mengerjakan PR Fisika saat ponselnya berdering. Melantunkan lagu 'Like Rain, Like Music'. Dengan malas Jongin meraih ponselnya dan melihat siapa pengirim pesan tersebut.

From : Ujong Lee

Jonginnie, malam ini aku dan Myungsoo hyung akan menonton film bersama. Tapi Myungsoo hyung punya 4 tiket. Kau mau ikut?

From : Jongie Kim

Apa tidak mengganggu kencan kalian?

From : Ujong Lee

Tidak kok. Kata Myungsoo hyung, ia juga mengajak sepupunya yang seangkatan dengan kita. Aku jadi penasaran siapa orang itu. Apa kita mengenalnya?

Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat balasan sahabatnya ini. Bahkan lewat pesan pun, Sungjong tetap saja cerewet.

From : Jongie Kim

Baiklah. Jam berapa?

From : Ujong Lee

Jam 7 malam. Kau akan kami jemput.

Jongin menghempaskan ponselnya di kasur. Sekarang ia tidur dengan terlentang menghadap langit-langit. Sungjong sudah menemukan cintanya dan menjalani kisah bahagia bersama. Sedangkan dirinya? Jongin bingung jika disuruh memilih antara Taemin dan Chanyeol. Hatinya selalu berdetak cepat di dekat dua orang itu. Jadi dia mencintai siapa? Kalau bisa meminta, ia mengharapkan pilihan lain.

"Luhan…" gumam Jongin sembari membalikkan badannya menghadap jendela di seberang kasur.

Disana tergantung penangkap mimpi berwarna ungu dengan bulu yang terus bergoyang ditiup angin sore. Ada poster idola-nya di dekat jendela. Tertempel rapi menampilkan sisi keren Luhan.

Ya, Luhan yang sedari tadi Jongin maksud adalah Xi Luhan, artis muda korea yang tengah naik daun dan berasal dari China. Jongin selalu suka mata Luhan. Menurut sang empunya, mata rusa itu terlihat bersinar dan berbeda dari mata lainnya. Dan Jongin mau tak mau mengakui segala kelebihan yang Luhan jabarkan di setiap media umum. Jongin sudah jauh jatuh, terperosok sangat jauh pada kesempurnaan Luhan.

Jongin dengan cepat menghampiri jendela dan berdiri tepat di depan penangkap mimpi yang terus saja bergoyang. Matanya perlahan terpejam. Diikuti tangan yang saling menggenggam.

'Jika benda ini memang berfungsi, apa benar bisa? Jika aku meminta Luhan berada di dekatku, kau bisa mewujudkannya? Aku lebih banyak berharap kau membuatnya terjadi. Semoga permohonanku terkabul.'

Jongin membuka matanya dan meniup pelan penangkap mimpi itu hingga kembali bergoyang setelah tadi sempat terhenti. Bibir Jongin melengkung indah melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung~ Mana sepupumu?" rengek Sungjong. Dia sudah sangat badmood menunggu orang yang kata Myungsoo sepupunya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Jongie. Dia pasti datang." Myungsoo sebenarnya tak yakin dengan perkataanya barusan. Mata elang itu terus meneliti daerah di sekitar lobi bioskop. Sementara Jongin hanya terdiam dan kembali menyesap grape float di tangannya.

Senyum Myungsoo melebar, tangannya melambai pada seseorang di belakang Sungjong dan Jongin. "Hei!"

Jongin dan Sungjong membalikkan badan guna melihat siapakah sepupu Myungsoo yang juga seangkatan dengan mereka. Tanpa direncanakan mata mereka membulat bersamaan. "Taemin?!"

Taemin membeku dalam langkahnya. Pandangan namja itu jatuh pada Jongin. Tapi dengan tenang, Taemin berusaha untuk kembali tersenyum.

"Kau sepupu Myungsoo hyung?" tanya Sungjong tak percaya.

Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, apa ada masalah?"

"Marga kalian…."

"Taemin sepupu dari ibuku, wajar saja marga kami berbeda." jelas Myungsoo. Tangannya membagi tiket satu-persatu. "Nah, ini tiket kalian."

Jongin menerima tiket tersebut dan mencari tahu, film apa yang akan mereka tonton nanti. "Fast And Furious?"

"Genre action?" tanya Taemin juga.

"Lil bit romance, asal kalian tau." Myungsoo mengoreksi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Film-nya akan segera dimulai." Sungjong menarik lengan Myungsoo menuju theater mereka.

Wajah Jongin melongo saat melihat kelakuan Sungjong. Berani sekali sahabatnya ini meninggalkan dirinya bersama Taemin. Dengan Taemin! Hell GOD, kapan waktu yang tepat untuk Kim Jongin membunuh Lee Sungjong?

SREET

Tangan Taemin dengan cepat menelusup di sela-sela jari Jongin. Menariknya lembut mengikuti langkah Myungsoo dan Sungjong. Sementara Jongin hanya terdiam melihat genggaman mereka dan pasrah mengikuti Taemin.

"Jongin, disini!"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya melihat Sungjong yang menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sebelah kanannya yang kosong. Sedangkan sebelah kirinya sudah ditempati oleh Myungsoo. Tempat duduk deretan kelima dari depan dan sebelah kanan, sungguh tempat yang bagus untuk menonton. Jongin berniat menghampiri mereka, sebelum ia merasa genggaman itu mengerat di langkah pertama.

"Kami disana saja, Jong." Taemin dengan seenaknya menarik Jongin menuju tempat duduk paling pojok kiri atas.

Sungguh, tempat itu lebih gelap. Mana mungkin bisa 'benar-benar' menonton film. Entah keberapa kalinya di hari ini, Jongin menghela nafas lagi. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berdebat. Apalagi dengan Taemin. Ugh… Jongin lebih memilih menyetujui apa kata Taemin saja.

Taemin menempatkan dirinya pada kursi paling pojok dan Jongin di sebelahnya. Satu-persatu orang mulai berdatangan, menduduki kursi yang tersedia. Tepat di sebelah kanan Jongin, ditempati seorang namja dengan penampilan cukup aneh –menurut Jongin-. Jujur saja, semua orang akan beranggapan seperti Jongin. Sejak kapan orang yang ingin menonton di bioskop memakai kacamata hitam? OMG, orang buta sekalipun mana mungkin seperti itu. Tunggu, apa dia orang buta? Tapi untuk apa orang buta menonton di bioskop? Aish, sangat kurang kerjaan. Apa sekarang orang buta bisa melihat di ruangan gelap?

Jongin melongo dengan pikirannya sendiri. Entah kenapa, Jongin merasa pikirannya menjauh dari topik. Buru-buru Jongin menghentikan aktifitas otaknya yang tak jelas sebelum asap hitam pekat keluar dari kepalanya. Kebetulan film juga akan di mulai. Lebih baik dia fokus. Jika tidak, Taemin bisa mengira dia sakit atau semacamnya dan berakhir dengan Taemin yang menyeret Jongin pulang. Demi Woobin –kekasih kakaknya– Jongin tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Jongin menaruh grape float miliknya di tempat minuman yang tersedia. Selain itu ada minuman lain yang berada di tempat itu juga. Memang, setiap penghalat kursi dibuat dua tempat minuman. Ah, mungkin ini minuman orang aneh tadi. Film dimulai, dan Jongin memilih memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

.

.

.

30 menit berlalu, Jongin mulai bosan. Sungguh, ini bukan seleranya sama sekali. Jongin lebih suka menonton 'Pororo' berjam-jam di rumah dibandingkan ini. Jangan mengira Jongin seperti anak-anak. Toh, aslinya dia memang anak rumahan. Mana pernah melihat balapan.

Jongin menoleh pada Taemin. Berharap Taemin membawanya pergi dari sini. Terkadang Taemin dapat diandalkan jika keadaannya seperti ini. Merasa jengkel tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari Taemin, Jongin menyenggol tangan Taemin. Meski pelan, buktinya Taemin menoleh. Jongin mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya.

Tapi ternyata Taemin salah mengartikan. Namja Lee itu hanya tersenyum manis, lalu kembali menikmati film yang mereka tonton. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan Jongin.

Jongin mendengus dengan kasar. Pandangannya beralih pada deretan bawah sebelah kanan. Tepat dimana Myungsoo dan Sungjong berada. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra dan menikmati setiap detik waktu kencan. Mana tega Jongin mengganggu.

Jongin melirik sebelah kanannya. Astaga! Jongin baru sadar jika ada satu orang aneh lagi yang menduduki bangku di sebelah orang aneh sebelumnya. Bedanya kulit orang aneh yang ini lebih pucat dibanding orang aneh di sebelah Jongin.

Orang aneh di sebelah Jongin mengambil minum di tempat minuman. Entah kenapa, saat melihat orang itu minum, Jongin juga ingin minum. Tangan Jongin tergerak mengambil minuman di tempat minumannya tadi. Tapi baru satu tegukan, Jongin bergumam dengan kadar bingung yang tinggi. "Cappuchino?"

.

.

.

Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar. Kenapa orang di sampingnya mengamatinya? Apa orang ini mengenali dirinya? Oh, tidak. Harusnya Luhan menuruti kata sang manager sekaligus sepupunya, Sehun yang tak memperbolehkan Luhan menonton di bioskop umum. Tapi memang Luhan yang keras kepala, ia malah menarik Sehun untuk ikut bersamanya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Luhan meraih minuman miliknya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar. Satu tegukan melalui tenggorokan Luhan. Terasa membakar dindingnya. Eumm~ soda dan anggur, ini enak, batin Luhan. Tegukan kedua, tak berjalan mulus. Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Ini bukan CAPPUCHINO!

Luhan menoleh ke samping, dan mendapati orang di sebelahnya tengah menatap minuman yang sebenarnya milik Luhan dengan bingung. Orang itu ikut menoleh. Sorot matanya jatuh pada minuman yang berada di tangan Luhan. Kini mereka saling bertatapan dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

Otak Luhan berfungsi dengan cepat seketika. Jika tadi dia sempat meminum Cappuchino-nya dan orang itu juga sempat meminum Grape Float milik orang tersebut, lalu mereka tertukar minuman dan saling meminum minuman yang salah, itu artinya…. INDIRECT KISS?!

Beruntung sekali orang ini mendapat indirect kiss bintang ternama layaknya Luhan. Hufftt… menyebalkan!, teriak Luhan dalam hati.

Tanpa pikir panjang, segera saja Luhan menyeret orang itu keluar.

.

.

.

Jongin terlonjak saat tangan orang aneh itu mencengkeram dengan kuat tangannya. Sejurus kemudian, ia sudah ditarik keluar dari theater. Jongin dapat mendengar teriakan Sungjong meskipun samar saat pintu tertutup.

Luhan menghempaskan tangan Jongin kasar dan berbalik. "Kau-!"

Luhan terdiam. Entah karena kehilangan kata-kata atau lidahnya bermasalah mendadak, yang jelas tak ada satu pun kata yang Luhan keluarkan. Luhan terlalu terpaku karena namja ini.

Meskipun kulitnya sedikit gelap, Luhan akui hal itu semakin menambah kesan manis juga….sexy. Luhan dapat membayangkan seandainya namja ini berkeringat di bawah sinar matahari. Belum lagi sikapnya yang mempoutkan bibirnya sembari mengelus pergelangan tangan yang memerah. Ugh… Luhan jadi 'lapar'. Tapi… tangannya memerah?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan khawatir, ikut mengamati tangan Jongin yang sedikit memerah.

Jongin tersenyum meski palsu. "Ya, tak apa."

BRAKK!

Luhan spontan melepaskan tangan Jongin saat melihat Sehun dan namja lain keluar dari theater.

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Sehun. Luhan tau pasti Sehun mengkhawatirkan keberadaan mereka akan tercium.

"Aigoo, Jong! Kenapa tanganmu seperti ini?" Sebelum Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Taemin sudah memekik melihat tangan Jongin yang memerah. Matanya menyipit pada Luhan. "Pasti kau sebabnya. Aku melihatmu tadi menarik Jongin dengan kasar."

Luhan tersenyum kikuk seraya mengelus tengkuknya pelan. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa ber-rolling eyes. Sementara Jongin, lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah, Taem. Aku tidak akan mati karena ini. Tenang saja." ucap Jongin.

Sehun mengedarkan perhatiannya pada Jongin. Menilai dengan seksama, kesan istimewa apa dari Jongin yang begitu kuat menarik Sehun. Namja ini perpaduan sempurna dari aspek manis, polos, juga menggoda disaat bersamaan. Jujur saja, namja ini menarik, pikir Sehun.

"Tapi Jong, harusnya kau memin-"

"Taem!" bentak Jongin, membuat Taemin terdiam seketika. Jongin harus pergi ke dokter jiwa jika terus berhadapan dengan Taemin lama-lama. Helaan nafas keluar begitu lancar dari Jongin. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, Taem."

"Mian," sela Sehun, bibir tipis itu menciptakan senyuman. Luhan terheran melihatnya. Kemana Sehun dengan pokerface-nya? "Sejujurnya aku merasa tak nyaman denganmu karena kelakuan sepupuku ini, jadi bolehkah kami sedikit bertanggung jawab?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Ini bukan masalah besar."

Sehun tersenyum mendapat penolakan dari Jongin. "Kau hanya perlu memberikan nomor teleponmu." Sehun menyodorkan I-Phone-nya pada Jongin. Sedikit memaksa namja itu menuliskan nomor teleponnya.

Jongin dengan ragu menerima I-Phone Sehun dan mulai mengetikan nomor teleponnya sebagai kontak dengan nama 'Kim Jongin'. Setelah itu mengembalikannya pada Sehun. "Tapi… kurasa kau tak perlu serepot ini hanya karena tanganku yang memerah."

"Biarkanlah, Jong. Itu memang salah mereka."

Hufft… Sepertinya Jongin harus benar-benar pergi ke dokter jiwa karena Taemin. Jongin menarik Taemin pergi sebelumnya sempat mendengus kesal. "Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Luhan masih menatap punggung Jongin yang menjauh keluar dari bioskop. Terlalu banyak rasa penasaran yang Luhan tujukkan pada namja itu. Dan Luhan yakin Sehun juga seperti dirinya. Nampak jelas sepupu albino-nya itu tertarik dengan Jongin. Ah ya! Bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Luhan berbalik melihat keadaan Sehun. Sungguh mengenaskan. Sehun terlihat seperti idiot kali ini dengan senyum lebarnya menatap I-Phone miliknya. Luhan yakin, itu adalah kontak namja tadi. Kepala Sehun terangkat dan Luhan dapat melihat kilatan berbeda di hazel coklat itu.

"Lu, kau tau? Namanya Kim Jongin~!"

Rolling eyes, hanya itu yang bisa Luhan tampilkan. Sepertinya Sehun sudah lupa akan kekhawatiranya tadi jika mereka dikenali orang lain. Luhan mendengus dan meninggalkan gedung bioskop.

"Idiot!"

"Ya! Tunggu aku!"

Luhan tak kunjung berhenti untuk membiarkan Sehun menyusulnya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa hanya karena namja bernama Kim Jongin, Luhan ingin melemparkan Sehun ke black hole tanpa alasan?

.

.

.

Jongin sedang mencoba untuk terlelap di saat jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tapi semua usahanya sia-sia. Dari meminum susu, menonton tv, bermain laptop, dan sebagainya. Namun tak ada hasil yang signifikan. Minimal dia merasa mengantuk, tapi tidak juga. Hufftt… Jongin hanya mampu menerawang langit - langit kamar dan menunggu rasa kantuk menjemputnya jika begini.

_Pineun raenego_

_Eum mageredeumyeon_

Sedikit terkejut mendengar lagu itu mengalun dari Smartphone miliknya. Dengan malas, Jongin meraih ponselnya dari nakas. Melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan di malam hari seperti ini. Dahinya mengernyit. Pasalnya seseorang itu bukan termasuk kontaknya. Rasa penasaran begitu membuncah di hati Jongin. Cepat saja dia membuka pesan itu.

From : 0XXXXXXXXXXX

Hai Jongin ^^ - Sehun hyung (namja di bioskop)

Sehun? Ah, yang tadi meminta nomor teleponnya. Jongin menyimpan nomor Sehun dengan nama 'Sehun Hyung' dan mulai mengetik balasannya.

From : Kim Jongin

Hai Hyung ^^ Ada apa?

From : Sehun Hyung

Begini, untuk masalah tadi…bisakah kau berkunjung ke tempat tinggal kami besok? Kami merasa bersalah. `^`

From : Kim Jongin

Ah, sesungguhnya hyung tidak usah sebersalah ini. Kemerahan di tanganku sudah hilang kok. (/^o^)/

From : Sehun Hyung

Ani, apa kau bisa? Sebuah apartemen di kawasan XXX lantai 28.

From : Kim Jongin

Eumm… Mungkin bisa setelah pulang sekolah. Ngomong – ngomong apartemen nomor berapa hyung?

From : Sehun Hyung

Kau naik saja ke lantai 28.

Hah? Jongin menganga lebar. Bagaimana dia bisa tau jika tak diberi info nomor apartemennya? Oh, mungkin saja Sehun akan menunggunya di depan lift.

From : Kim Jongin

Arraseo ^^

Jongin meletakkan kembali Smartphone miliknya di nakas samping tempat tidur. Memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Tapi baru sedetik, Jongin terduduk sembari mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa tak bisa tidur?!"

.

.

.

Gedung – gedung tinggi berjejer rapi di kawasan yang Sehun katakan. Jongin sendiri hanya bisa terkagum - kagum melihat gedung yang Sehun maksud sebagai apartemennya. Jongin segera memasuki gedung itu sebelum semua orang yang melihatnya mengira Jongin orang desa yang tak pernah ke kota. Sangat tak masuk akal. Jelas – jelas Jongin tinggal di Seoul, ia sudah terbiasa melihat gedung tinggi. Tapi yang ini….. sungguh, ini gedung tertinggi yang pernah Jongin lihat di Seoul. Kesannya juga sungguh mewah saat Jongin sudah berada di dalam gedung tersebut.

Mata Jongin berkeliling mencari letak lift berada and gotcha… lift-nya sungguh menarik dengan dinding kaca. Jongin menekan tombol 'naik' dan menunggu hingga pintu terbuka lalu memasuki lift tersebut. Eumm… berapa lantai apartemen Sehun? Ah ya, 28. Jongin menekan tombol '28' dan menunggu lift-nya berjalan sampai pada tujuan.

Ting!

Jongin mendongak guna melihat lantai berapa sekarang. Wah! Dia sudah sampai. Cepat sekali. Jongin melangkah keluar dari lift saat pintu terbuka.

DEG!

Jongin merasa dirinya tersengat listrik beribu volt melihat banyak bodyguard berbadan kekar mengelilingi koridor. Nuansa emas melekat di berbagai inchi koridor ini. Tunggu… apa dia salah? Jongin melirik angka di dinding dekat lift. Benar, ini lantai 28 seperti kata Sehun.

Seorang bodyguard yang paling dekat dengannya segera mencegat Jongin. "Maaf, siapa anda? Dan ada perlu apa kesini?"

Jongin meneguk salivanya kasar. "A-aku… Aku Jongin. Seseorang dengan nama Sehun yang menyuruhku kemari."

"Ah, anda Tuan Kim Jongin, benar?" Jongin mengangguk menanggapi sang bodyguard. "Tuan Sehun menyuruh anda untuk menunggu di ruang tengah yang berada lurus dengan koridor ini."

Bodyguard itu menjauh dari jalan Jongin. Baru satu langkah Jongin berjalan, semua bodyguard yang berada di sisi – sisi koridor membungkuk hormat pada Jongin. Jongin merasa sangat tak enak dan membalas setiap bodyguard dengan membungkuk sopan.

Sampai di ujung koridor, Jongin mendapati ruangan luas yang Jongin yakini seluas dua kali dari kamarnya. Sepertinya lantai ini khusus dibuat untuk satu orang. Kesannya seperti rumah sendiri. Padahal kan ini kawasan apartemen.

Sofa besar yang terbungkus beludru berwarna coklat, sangat cocok dengan nuansa emas. Karpet turki yang sangat lembut menyelumuti lantai. TV LCD besar turut melengkapi mewahnya ruangan ini. Belum lagi beberapa barang antik yang sangat beragam. Tapi… dimana Sehun?

Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Sehun.

From : Kim Jongin

Hyung? Aku sudah di apartemen-mu. Hyung dimana?

From : Sehun Hyung

Jinjja? Tunggu sebentar ne. Aku ada sedikit urusan. Kau bisa duduk di sofa dan menonton TV.

Jongin menuruti saran Sehun dan mulai mencari channel kesukaannya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

'Itu pasti Sehun hyung.' pikir Jongin. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman lalu Jongin berbalik. Tapi yang ia lihat bukanlah Sehun. Seingat Jongin, Sehun mempunyai kulit putih yang pucat. Namja ini hanya memakai handuk di perputaran pinggangnya dan kulitnya tak pucat seperti Sehun.

"KYAA!" teriak Jongin keras seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal sofa.

Sementara Luhan, namja yang Jongin lihat, gelagapan menutupi tubuh half-naked-nya. Awalnya Luhan ingin menarik handuk yang ada di pinggangnya, tapi bukannya Little Lu akan terlihat jika seperti itu? Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti pada bantal sofa. Segera Luhan mengambil bantal itu. Yang penting badannya tertutupi.

"Y-Ya! Siapa kau?" tanya Luhan ragu.

Sebelum Jongin menjawab pertanyaan itu, sebuah suara menginterupsi Luhan. "Dia Kim Jongin, Lu." Sehun berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan merebut bantal yang Jongin pegang erat. Melemparkannya pada Luhan. "Dan pakai bajumu sana, Xi Luhan."

"Luhan? " cicit Jongin. Matanya bergerak memandang Luhan dan Sehun bergantian dengan kilatan binar yang kentara. "Maksud hyung, Xi Luhan yang terkenal itu?"

"Bagus." Luhan terkekeh dengan nada remeh. "Kau membawa orang asing ke rumah seorang idola, Oh Sehun? Katakan padaku, kemana otakmu pergi?"

Luhan berjalan dengan hentakan kaki yang keras, sebelumnya sempat mendengus kesal. Jongin beralih pada Sehun yang memutar bola matanya. Kekanakkan sekali sepupu China-nya itu.

"Hyung? Kenapa bisa Luhan disini?"

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin dan tersenyum selepasnya. "Dia sepupu-ku dan ini tempat tinggal kami. Ya, meskipun bukan cuman ini, dua lantai di atas juga milik kami. Dan kau tau kan, Luhan seorang artis? Jadi kuharap kau mau menjaga rahasia tempat tinggal kami ini. Tambahan, aku juga manager Luhan."

Jongin mengangguk dengan semangat. "Yaksok!"

"Jongin… kau masih sekolah ternyata?" tanya Sehun berbasa – basi.

"Ya, kelas 2 SHS. Umurku baru 18 tahun, hyung. Tentu saja aku masih sekolah."

"Tapi kemarin kau terlihat…" Sehun berhenti sejenak, mencari kata yang cocok untuk mengutarakan aura Jongin yang menggoda dengan hoodie kebesarannya.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Terlihat seperti apa?"

"Dewasa? Ya, kemarin kau terlihat dewasa tak seperti bocah berumur 18 tahun."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Sehun gemas melihatnya. "Aku memang sudah dewasa, hyung. 18 tahun cukup untuk membuat izin mengemudi. Hanya saja aku tak bisa mengemudikan mobil. Jadi berhenti menyebutku bocah."

"Nah kan? Kau saja belum bisa mengemudi. Itu artinya kau masih bocah." Sehun tertawa renyah melihat Jongin pouting.

"Hyung! Jangan mengejekku. Beberapa orang juga begitu kok." rajuk Jongin. Bersusah payah Sehun menghentikkan tertawanya.

"Ya, kau **dewasa**." Sehun berucap dengan diselingin kekehan. "Jadi… apa tanganmu membaik?"

Jongin menampilkan pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah. Maka dari itu, tak usah membuat masalah sepele ini layaknya masalah besar."

Sehun mengangguk. Memang benar, masalah ini terlalu sepele dan konyol hanya untuk membuat Jongin dekat dengannya. Lalu, kira – kira apa alasan yang cocok untuk itu?

"Jongin…"

"Ne?"

"Kau mau menjadi asisten manager untuk Luhan?"

!*::::*! TBC !*::::*!

Sekali lagi, ini ff denra yang terlalu maksa. Okeh, anggap aja Luhan luar biasa kesel waktu itu gegara orang lain yang gak dia kenal dapet ciumannya meski indirect kiss sekalipun. Dan denra rasa alur ini terlalu cepat? Sangat menyimpang EYD?

Dan lagi-lagi School life _"_

Di laptop udh ada sampae end. Disini dan chapter berikutnya juga denra bikin readers puas-puas dulu sama HunKai,

Luhan : ceilah, ngeles.. jelas-jelas dirinya sendiri yang HunKai Hardshipper ampe gak berenti nulis scene HunKai

Ya, apa kata Luhan itu 100% betul. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan denra, Om Rusa Jelek -_-

Baru di sekitar mau mencapai konflik LuKai disatuin.

TAPI…

Masih ada rintangan Rusa Pendek khukhukhu~ Masalahnya mungkin akan terbelit-belit dan terlalu memusingkan, terutama bagi anak kelas 9 kek denra dan arfa cs. Dari masalah Jongin ama Taemin yang…sebenernya pasaran, cuman waktu adegan T+ gituh…. si Luhan ganggu -_-. Masalah Chanyeol ama Kai yang…eum…biasa aja sih. Trus Kai yang tau masa lalu Luhan dengan Kopi-Nya. #clue yang gampang ditebak nih :v

Jadi Sehun rada nyantae disini cuman ngenesnya minta ampun. Sian, dia bakal sakit hati terus disini. Tapi paling greget sama….AAAAAAA~~~! TAEKAI! Denra mulai ngelirik TaeKai! #DiplototinSehun. Tapi emang bener kok, kebetulan mereka berdua bias denra /muka polos/ Dan yang awalnya denra pikir Taemin itu uke, denra sadar dia seme Kai yang cocok! #DicemplunginSehunKeEmpang *Peace Sehun Appa~

Ya, pokoknya kalian yang terpilih (?) akan ngerasain gregetnya TaeKai ntar. Pen di…di…di…di apain yah? o.O?

Pokoknya gereget sendiri denra bacanya! XD

Review please… denra usahain untuk updated ff ini seminggu sekali ne.. berharap ini ff denra paling sukses ne…Amien~

denra

-317-


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dream Catcher / Chap. 2_**

A/N : ALOHA! ^o^

.

.

.

!*::::*! Happy Reading !*::::*!

"Jongin…"

"Ne?"

"Kau mau menjadi asisten manager untuk Luhan?"

!*::::*! Chapter 2 !*::::*!

Jongin tercengang dengan tawaran Sehun. Bagaimanapun Luhan juga idola-nya. Jongin sangat bersyukur dirinya bisa dekat dengan sang idola. Zaman sekarang siapa fans yang menolak tawaran seperti itu? Jawabannya Jongin.

Seberapa banyak 'Luhan' yang memenuhi pikirannya sekalipun, Jongin sadar dirinya hanya seorang pelajar. Pelajar dengan prioritas utamanya, BELAJAR. Jika Jongin terima, siapa yang menjamin sekolah Jongin tidak berantakkan. Luhan idola terkenal, pastinya memiliki banyak jadwal.

Fokus Jongin akan terbagi dua, sekolahnya akan berantakkan, lalu berakhir dengan rasa kecewa keluarganya yang sangat mengharapkan Jongin menjadi wakil sang hyung nanti saat menjadi CEO perusahaan keluarga mereka. Setelahnya Jongsuk akan menjadi Workaholic dan berujung Woobin yang marah pada Jongin karena Jongsuk sakit atau kurang perhatian untuk Woobin.

Seolah dapat membaca takdir dari opsi 'iya', Jongin bergidik ngeri. Lebih baik dia memilih opsi yang lain. "Tapi hyung, aku harus sekolah. Jadwal Luhan hyung pasti padat."

"Ani." Sehun menggeleng. "Kau bisa melakukannya sepulang sekolah."

"Tapi hyung…." Jongin kehilangan alasan untuk menolak Sehun secara halus.

"Tapi apa heum?" goda Sehun saat Jongin tak punya alasan yang tepat lagi. "Okey. Berhubung tak ada hal yang membuatmu menolak, aku nyatakan kau setuju. Kau boleh datang lagi besok, Jonginnie~ Kkk~"

Sehun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Ugh… apa yang telah Jongin lakukan? Menerima tawaran kerja? Atau menyetujui nasib buruk yang akan diterimanya? Akh, Jongin pusing. Dengan pikiran bingung, Jongin melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat tinggal Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

.

Hari pertama, Jongin merasa dirinya seperti bodyguard. Daritadi terus mengekor Sehun yang mengawasi kegiatan Luhan. Dari mempersiapkan album, mengikuti veriety show dengan bintang tamunya Luhan, dan berlatih vocal. Semua kegiatan Luhan hanya diamati Jongin dari balik punggung Sehun. Berulang kali Sehun mengatakan bahwa Jongin bukan bodyguardnya, tapi ya namanya bocah -#dicekik Jongin-, Jongin sangat betah di belakang Sehun.

Sehun bergeser ke kiri, membuat Jongin menatapnya heran. Sehun yang gemas pun mencubit pipi Jongin yang gempil. "Sudah kubilang, kau bukan bodyguard-ku kan, kenapa tak menurut heum?"

"Au-auch hyung… Sakit, ish!" kesal Jongin. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat Jongin menekuk mukanya setelah cubitan itu terlepas. "Aku hanya bingung, aku harus bagaimana. Aku kan belum pernah bekerja."

"Kau hanya perlu melakukan hal-hal yang aku perintahkan. Selebihnya kau hanya berdiri mendampingiku. Dan kau catat ne, DI SAMPING bukan DI BELAKANG. Arraseo?"

Jongin mengangguk paham dan dibalas Sehun dengan mengelus rambut namja tan tersebut. Mereka tersenyum bersama. Pandangan Jongin beralih pada ruangan dimana dirinya juga Sehun terpisah dengan Luhan oleh dinding kaca tipis. Seketika melihatnya, nyali Jongin menciut. Rasanya seperti nyali itu terendam di air raksa. Pandangan itu begitu tajam dan menusuk tepat ke dalam iris onyx Jongin.

Jongin menunduk, menggeser pelan tubuhnya ke belakang Sehun. Kembali menyembunyikan diri disana. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam. Tanpa tau penyebab Jongin kembali tak menuruti perkataannya. Sehun pikir Jongin tipe orang yang tak bisa patuh dengan satu perintah. Padahal seseorang bersurai Brownish Orange tengah menatap asistennya seperti ingin menguliti namja tan itu. Aura hitam ini, apa kau tak bergidik Sehun?

.

.

.

Kegiatan berlatih vocal Luhan menyebabkan mereka pulang larut malam ke apartemen. Jika kalian bertanya, kenapa Jongin tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya? Maka alasannya ialah, tas dan seragam Jongin masih ada di apartemen dua sepupu itu. Pasalnya sehabis mendengar bunyi bel pulang sekolah, Jongin langsung bergegas menuju apartemen Sehun dan Luhan.

Setelah sampai, mereka bertiga memasuki lift. Sehun berdiri di dekat tombol angka lantai. Jongin di tengah-tengah sedang mengetikkan balasan untuk umma-nya. Luhan menyender di sudut lift dengan pandangan dingin. Meski sesekali ekor matanya melirik ke arah siluet bersurai hitam yang membelakanginya.

"Ya! Tunggu!"

Sehun spontan menghentikan pergerakkan pintu lift yang ingin menutup, saat seorang ahjussi berteriak ke arah mereka. Tidak sopan rasanya mengabaikan orang yang lebih tua. Jadi Sehun berniat membiarkan ahjussi itu menaiki lift yang sama dengan mereka. Apalagi melihat jalannya yang sempoyongan.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada segerombol orang di belakang ahjussi tersebut. Dahinya mengernyit. Pasalnya beberapa wanita muda dan ahjussi juga meniru cara berjalan ahjussi yang berteriak tadi. Ahjussi yang berteriak sudah memasuki lift dan memberikan kode pada temannya yang lain untuk masuk.

Sehun membulatkan matanya dan menoleh pada Luhan yang juga mengernyit bingung. Sementara Jongin masih asyik mengetik pesan. Mulut Sehun bergerak mengucapkan, _segerombol orang mabuk, Lu!._

Luhan tak paham. Namun setelah orang-orang itu masuk dan aroma alcohol menyeruak tajam indera penciumannya, Luhan segera menarik Jongin untuk berdiri di belakangnya. Melindungi namja itu dari orang-orang tersebut.

Jongin terkejut saat tangannya ditarik dan tiba-tiba dirinya sudah berdiri di sudut lift dengan Luhan yang membelakanginya. Lift terasa sesak dan aroma aneh memenuhi atmosfir ruangan kecil ini. Hingga rasanya Jongin ingin muntah seketika menciumnya. Jongin bermaksud bertanya, ada apa? Tapi baru membuka mulutnya, suara sang idola tertangkap telinganya.

"Diam. Mereka mabuk."

Hanya dua kalimat dengan volume kecil bahkan terdengar seperti desisan, tapi Jongin langsung menurut.

"L-lantai berapa, ahjussi?" tanya Sehun sopan meski nada gugup sedikit menganggu disana.

"15." jawab ahjussi yang berteriak dengan singkat.

Cepat saja Sehun menekan tombol '15' dan '28'. Tangan Sehun bergetar saat melakukannya.

Seorang ahjussi yang bersender pada dinding lift menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Jongin sedang menunduk. Hidung ahjussi itu memerah dan matanya terlihat sayu. Sepertinya beliau terlalu banyak minum. Ahjussi tersebut merenggangkan tangannya ke atas, lalu tangan itu menempel pada dinding lift, bergerak ke bawah menyusuri dinding lift hingga sampai di belakang pinggang ramping Jongin.

Tangan Luhan dan Jongin masih terus menggenggam. Pandangan dingin Luhan terus tertuju ke depan sementara Jongin sibuk menunduk. Sebuah tangan terasa mengalungi pinggangnya, Jongin tersentak menyadari itu. Matanya membulat. Tubuhnya menegang. Genggamannya mengerat dan Luhan dapat mengartikan itu. Jongin sedang risih.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang. Memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada sang ahjussi. Ahjussi tersebut membuang mukanya. Seolah-olah dirinya tak tau menahu apa masalah Luhan.

Luhan berdecak kesal, ancamannya dengan deathglare tak berdampak banyak. Luhan kembali memandang ke depan. Tapi genggaman itu tetap erat. Matanya melihat panel lantai mereka sekarang. Sudah lantai 11. Bersabar Luhan, tinggal 4 lantai lagi, batin Luhan.

Jongin masih merasa risih. Tak peduli seberapa rasa sakit di bibirnya, Jongin mengiggit keras benda kenyal itu. Kebiasaannya ketika dalam mode tak nyaman. Ahjussi itu meremas pinggangnya pelan dan Jongin ketakutan.

Bahkan rangkulan itu menggeser badannya sedikit ke arah sang ahjussi yang sudah menempel dengannya. Tapi Jongin tetap kukuh. Menunduk dan menggigiti bibirnya. Hembusan nafas terasa menggelitik daun telinga Jongin.

"Mau satu malam dengan ahjussi, anak manis? Ku pastikan kau akan mendesah di bawahku."

BRAKK!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SEKYA (Berengsek)?!" teriak Luhan tepat di depan ahjussi itu. Tangannya mencengkram kerah kemeja putih beliau. Bohong jika Luhan tak mendengar semua bisikan seduktif sang ahjussi di telinga polos Jongin.

"Luhan! Hentikan!" perintah Sehun tegas sebelum tangan Luhan melayang ke wajah sang ahjussi. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, dan amarah yang tinggi terlihat jelas pada mimik wajah Luhan. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah yang dingin.

Tangan Luhan merosot jatuh perlahan. "Jangan ganggu dia!" desis Luhan.

.

.

.

Segerombolan orang mabuk yang memenuhi lift sudah keluar di lantai 15. Sedangkan mereka bertiga masih harus menempuh beberapa lantai lagi untuk sampai di lantai 28.

Luhan masih membelakangi Jongin yang shock. Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan dan Jongin.

"Kau tak apa, Jongin?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Tak berniat mendekat terlebih dahulu. Jika ia mendekat, dengan sangat jelas Sehun bisa melihat genggaman tangan kedua insan itu. Meski dari jarak ini pun Sehun dapat melihatnya. Namun Sehun melarang hatinya untuk sakit terlalu jauh.

Luhan mendorong Jongin ke arah Sehun dan mendengus kesal. "Ish, merepotkan."

Sehun dengan sigap menangkap Jongin dan merengkuhnya. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia masih shock. Pandangan Sehun beralih pada Luhan yang membuang mukanya. Bertentang arah dengan Sehun dan Jongin. "Lu, gomawo."

Luhan hanya mengangguk meski tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, bibir itu tersenyum antara lega dan miris. Lega dirinya berhasil menyelamatkan Jongin dari ahjussi mesum itu. Dan miris merasakan hatinya perlahan digerogoti rasa sakit melihat Sehun merengkuh Jongin. Menurut kalian yang mana?

.

.

.

"Lu, Jongin bilang hari ini ia ada kelas dance dan sepertinya akan terlambat kemari. Jadi aku berinisiatif menjemputnya." ucap Sehun yang tengah memakai jaket kulit miliknya.

Hari ini Luhan free dan dengan simple memilih menghabiskan waktu seharian itu untuk membaca komik.

Luhan mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Tolong belikan Grape Float dan Cappuchino, Hun."

"Untuk?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Hanya ingin."

Wajar jika itu Cappuchino, mengingat Luhan menyukai semua minuman berbau kopi karena…..Aku tak bisa mengatakan alasannya sekarang. Tunggulah hingga alur cerita ini menguaknya. Okey? Tapi ini Grape Float? Sejak kapan Luhan menggemari minuman semacam itu?

Namun Sehun tak mau memikirkan hal itu terlalu banyak. Mungkin Luhan sudah bosan dengan Kopi-nya. Jadi Sehun lebih memilih mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berangkat menuju sekolah Jongin. Sebelum itu ia harus membeli pesanan Luhan dulu.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja pulang dari club dance dengan Sungjong kala melihat Sehun di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Memakai setelan casual yang pantas dengan tubuh pucatnya. Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat Jongin.

"Hai, Jong. Aku menjemputmu hari ini." sapa Sehun.

Sungjong memandang Jongin dengan tatapan, 'siapa-dia'. Jongin menghela nafasnya. Sungjong itu bukan tipe orang yang diberi penjelasan singkat lalu akan puas. Setiap kali Jongin ada masalah, Sungjong akan memintanya bercerita panjang lebar. Bahkan sampai mulut Jongin berbusa pun, Sungjong tak masalah.

"Jong, hari ini aku pulang dengan dia. Mungkin kau bisa bermain ke rumahku kapan-kapan saja ne."

"Dia siapa?" Satu pertanyaan Sungjong, pasti akan berujung seribu pertanyaan lainnya.

"Dia Sehun hyung."

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan padamu."

Jongin sudah berjalan membuka pintu di samping kemudi mobil Sehun, saat Sungjong berteriak. "Aku ikut!" Lalu masuk tanpa izin di kursi belakang.

Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa saling bertatapan. Sejurus kemudian Sehun menggendikkan bahunya, tanda tak peduli pada Sungjong. Jongin menghela nafasnya dalam. Mengikuti Sehun yang masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Sekantong belanjaan teronggok di nakas kamar Luhan. Sehun menurunkan komik yang melindungi wajah Luhan. Membuat sepupunya memandang tak suka.

"Itu pesananmu." Sehun membuat Luhan kesal dan hanya untuk berucap itu saja? Berani sekali dia.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Aku tak ingin Grape Float."

TAP

Langkah kaki Sehun berhenti saat mendengar penolakkan dari Luhan. Sehun berbalik dan memutar bola matanya malas. "Tadi kau memintanya, pabbo!"

Luhan menurunkan komiknya dan memandang Sehun dingin. "Well, mood-ku untuk itu sudah melayang."

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana?!" tanya Sehun frustasi. Tadi Luhan yang meminta dan dengan gampangnya dia bilang sudah tak ingin. Ugh... Jangan sampai Sehun memiting Luhan dan menenggelamkannya di kolam.

"Berikan saja pada bocah itu. Daripada terbuang." usul Luhan cuek dan kembali pada kegiatan awalnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengambil Grape Float dari nakas guna diberikan pada Jongin.

Luhan tersenyum melihat kepergian Sehun. Jongin pasti akan suka. Bukankah Grape Float yang mempertemukan mereka? Tapi dengan mudahnya senyum itu berganti kesan. Lebih tersirat kemirisan disana.

Ya, Luhan merasa miris mengetahui fakta Grape Float itu diberikan pada Jongin bukan melalui tangannya. Dan Luhan yakin, Jongin akan mengira ini semua perhatian dari Sehun.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Sungjong sedang makan siang di ruang makan. Lebih tepatnya Jongin. Karena Sungjong sedari tadi memandang kagum ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Sehun hyung, ini benar apartemen-mu?" tanya Sungjong masih dengan tatapan kagum.

Sehun mengangguk menanggapinya. "Aheum. Dengan Luhan juga."

"Sudahlah, Jong. Jangan seperti itu. Masih ada 2 lantai di atas milik mereka." Jongin masih menyantap ayam gorengnya.

"Tunggu…Jong? Atau jangan-jangan kalian kembar?"

"Huh?" Jongin dan Sungjong melongo mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Mana mungkin kami kembar." cibir Sungjong. "Marga saja beda."

"Wajah juga beda. Itu hanya nama panggilan kami yang sama, hyung. Kami kan sahabat kecil." Jongin ikut menambahkan.

Sehun tersenyum kikuk setelahnya. "Oh ya, Jong!" Mereka berdua menoleh. "Jongin maksudku. Ini ada Grape Float untukmu."

"Whoa~! Jinjja, hyung?" tanya Jongin dengan mata berbinar saat menerima Grape Float dari Sehun. Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Selalu begitu. Jongin selalu memasang wajah teramat bahagianya jika dihadapkan dengan Grape Float. Kau begitu menyukainya?" kekeh Sungjong. Jongin mengangguk semangat dan menyesap Grape Float itu.

Berbagai pertanyaan berterbangan di kepala Sehun. Bagaimana bisa secara kebetulan Luhan menyuruhnya membeli minuman kesukaan Jongin dan memberikannya suka rela pada namja ini? Terlalu aneh untuk sebuah kebetulan. Namun kala ucapan terima kasih terlontar dari bibir kissable Jongin, Sehun langsung mengulas senyum lembutnya.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Sehun sedang menonton TV malam itu. Sibuk mencari channel kesukaannya. Tapi nihil. Hanya ada acara talk show yang terpampang di layar TV. Dan sialnya hal itu juga berlaku bagi seluruh channel. Huft… Membosankan. Sehun tak berminat menonton acara semacam itu. So, dia hanya memindah channel dari yang paling awal hingga terakhir dan berbalik lagi ke awal lalu terakhir. Begitu seterusnya.

"Sehun…" panggil Luhan.

Sehun masih memasang tampang bosannya. "Apa?"

"Kau tau rumah bocah itu?"

Salah satu alis Sehun terangkat. Kenapa Luhan menanyakan rumah Jongin? Sehun berbalik, matanya menyelidik. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Kau tau kan? Nah, minggu lalu aku membeli Hoodie. Tapi aku belum sempat memakainya. Setelah kupikir-pikir Hoodie itu sudah kuno dan ketinggalan zaman. Bisa kau berikan pada bocah itu? Aku tak akan mau memakai barang-barang seperti itu."

Sehun hanya mengangguk meski berbagai pertanyaan masih mengganggu otak cerdasnya.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Jongin membantu Sehun sebagai asisten Luhan. Dan Jongin rasa ia mulai menyukai perkerjaan ini. Meskipun sikap Luhan jelas menolak keberadaannya, tapi Sehun terus membela Jongin.

Pagi ini Jongin mendapat telpon dari Sehun. Namja Oh itu menyuruh Jongin menemuinya guna membicarakan jadwal Luhan yang sedikit berubah di Golden Chef. Salah satu restaurant di pusat kota yang sangat terkenal karena peraturannya.

Tak sembarang orang boleh masuk dan menikmati hidangan disana. Bahkan Jongin dengar, mereka punya kartu anggota untuk menggambarkan betapa pentingnya posisi mereka di Seoul.

Harga makanan disana juga tak bisa dianggap remeh. Itu semua karena hidangan tersebut berkelas internasional dan dibuat langsung oleh Chef yang sudah mencapai tingkat GOLD.

Seharian penuh Jongin mengubrak-abrik lemarinya. Mencari baju yang cocok untuk selera fashion kalangan atas. Yang jelas, sweater panjang atau hoodie kebesaran bukan pilihan yang bagus. Sampai Jongin menemukan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah di bagian paling dasar dari lemarinya. Paling tidak style jeans dan kemeja sedikit menunjukkan kedewasaan Jongin kan?

.

.

.

Luhan menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan kegiatan menelpon Jongin. Sehun pun kembali dari balkon dan mendapati Luhan tengah duduk di kasurnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau menyukai bocah itu?"

"Jongin maksudmu?" Sehun menggedikkan bahunya saat Luhan hanya diam tak merespon. "Eumm… Sebenarnya iya, dia menarik. Well… tidak ada alasan untuk menolak pesona Jongin. Aku mencintainya."

Luhan mendengus kesal melihat pernyataan Sehun yang ditutup dengan sebuah senyum lebar. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sering mendengus kesal. Luhan berbalik, berniat keluar dari kamar sepupunya sebelum….

"Malam ini, aku akan menyatakannya pada Jongin, Lu."

Ucapan Sehun menusuk telinganya. Terbanting jauh ke dasar hati. Hingga rasanya hati Luhan remuk hanya karena sebuah kalimat.

Luhan membeku dalam langkahnya. Tanpa menolehkan kepala, Luhan kembali menuju pintu kamar Sehun. "Apa peduliku."

BRAKK!

Sehun meringis mendengar bantingan pintu yang keras. Kenapa dengan Luhan? Beberapa hari ini ia sensitif. Kasian sekali pintu itu. Menjadi samsak kekesalan tanpa alasan dari Luhan.

Sehun menepuk dahinya pelan. "Aku harus merangkai kata yang cocok untuk Jongin." ingatnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Sebuah suara yang Sehun kenal membuatnya mendongak. Bibir tipis itu membentuk lengkungan yang manis. "Jongin, kau sudah datang?"

Jongin menduduki bangku di seberang Sehun. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu berbisik. "Kenapa disini sepi sekali?"

Nyatanya hanya mereka berdua pengunjung restaurant ini. Jongin sedikit terheran mengetahuinya. Meskipun ini disediakan untuk kalangan konglomerat, tapi, ayolah banyak konglomerat di Seoul. Kenapa hanya ada mereka berdua?

"Entahlah." jawab Sehun acuh. "Jong, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Eumm.. apapun yang hyung pesan." Jongin sedikit melirik buku menu yang Sehun pegang. Demi apapun, tak ada satu hidangan yang Jongin kenali namanya. "Bagaimana dengan jadwal Luhan hyung?"

"Ah, ya." Sehun mengeluarkan tabletnya. "Lusa seharusnya Luhan mengikuti pemotretan dan berbagai kegiatan di Nowon. Namun mendadak akan diadakan konser besok hingga tiga hari kedepan di Seoul. Banyak jadwal yang harus dibatalkan. Aku tak akan sanggup mengabari mereka semua. Kecuali jika kau menginginkan tanganku tak berfungsi mendadak."

Jongin terkikik. "Hihihi~ Hyung kasian sekali. Baiklah, aku akan membantu mengabari beberapa dari mereka. Hyung tinggal kirimkan kontak siapa saja yang harus ku kabari."

Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Jongin. "Jongin…"

"Heum?"

"Apa kau bosan denganku?"

"Ani, Sehun hyung. Aku senang kok."

"Kau ingin terus bersamaku?" Jongin terdiam mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu. "Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

!*::::*! TBC !*::::*!

**Mianhae **…. Denra nge-PHP kalian… Apaan seminggu… Berbulan-bulan iya… Sekarang denra gak berani janji deh buat update cepet /.\

**Mianhae**… denra gak bisa bales reviews kalian.. tapi denra baca kok… untuk ff ini denra gak berani nargetin review…

**Mianhae**… karakter disini OOC banget… tokoh yang polos cuman 'Jong&amp;Jong' doang… Istilahnya mereka disini paling muda diantara yang lain… Paling muda melebihi Taemin… Emang kenyataannya begitu sih ya u,u Tapi Jongin tetep paling muda diantara tokoh lainnya… Intinya, si 2Jong masih polos/? Dan Jongin lebih pendek dibanding Luhan disini, soalnya umurnya kan lumayan jauh tuh…

WVSG dihiatus kan, dan ini ff tergaje, denra sadar kok ehehehe tapi…semua hanya imajinasi, kawan~ u,u)/ jadi dibawa santai aje sii.. Maap kalau ada typo, ini langsung publish gk sempet ngecheck lagi eheheh

Mari review bagi yang berkenan~

-317-


End file.
